


Promise

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon struggles to control his power and as guilty as he feels he's glad Killua always comes to take him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I suck.

* * *

* * *

Labored heaves disturbed the passive summer evening. The leaves rustled with a gentle wind, no living being around to help the poor creature hunched over behind an old tree gasping for air, wind pipes blocked from the excess saliva he’d been drooling. He made choking sounds, coughing and weeping. Tears streamed down his dirty face, dirt and blood being smeared by his sorrowful drops. 

The beast shivered, clothes ripped to shreds, the little heat he had from his transformation now disappearing as he saw his vision clear from the blinding red. His large figure reduced to his normal, more fragile body. Reminisce of his powerful claws now feeling disgusting as he could still feel the beating heart he’d taken pumping in the palm of his hand, watching it until it stopped. 

 Overgrown fangs had yet to disappears as some of his animalistic instincts. The clouds parted revealing a brilliant blue full moon. Molten eyes widened as he payed reverence to its beauty, standing high on his feet and howling his pain away asking for the moon, at least, to take away his sins. 

 Perfectly silents steps crept up behind the beast, the shadow purposely snapping a branch to let his presence be known. Gon turned to the stranger ready to pounce, back hunched, eyes sharp and teeth showing bare. He relaxed his stance as his tear filled eyes recognized the figure before him. 

“Killua.” He murmured, shame quickly shadowing his face and turning back to the moon unable to meet his friend’s eyes. 

Killua sighed, slightly annoyed to have been given such a sad back to look at. He approached Gon, sitting behind him  watching the clouds slowly drift. 

“Looks like you still don’t quite have it under control.” He noted, a simple statement but he caught Gon’s guilty look from the corner of his eye. Again Killua sighed. “How many?”

Shuffling his feet against the moist dirt Gon watched his heels dig deep into the earth, trying to look anywhere but at Killua. “I don’t know. Twenty? Maybe.” 

He held his breath waiting for Killua’s response. He knew he would get no judgement, fear or anger from him but still he feared to one day be too much for Killua, to disgust him or frustrate him beyond belief and be abandoned.

Killua leaned back, resting on his arms as he hummed feeling Gon’s awaiting eyes on him. “Well, that’s certainly a big difference from last time. What had it been? Fifty seven? I think this is a good improvement.” Killua flashed an encouraging smile but Gon simply looked down, a distressed frown still on his face. The smile disappeared and Killua focused his eyes back on the moon. “Where they at least deserving of their punishment?”

Gon pulled his legs closer to his chest debating the question before giving a questioning nod. “They were not good people…but still no one deserves a death like that. And who am I to deliver punishment?” 

A cool hand brushing against his aching, skull made Gon flinch but he eased into the delicate touch of the slender fingers as they ran comfortingly through his hair. 

“No one. You are no judge but until you manage to take full control of yourself find comfort in the fact that at least you’ve no innocent blood on your hands. Even while lost to madness you still pass fair judgement. You have a good heart.” 

Gon stared into Killua’s honest blue eyes, his heart slowing to a painful almost nonexistent beat that burned his chest but felt so good. Tears blurred his vision once again as he let the weight of his sorrow fall on the kind hand, his trembling fingers clenching the pale ones like a lifeline. 

“How can you say that?” He breathed.  _With such believing eyes…How can you have such faith in me when I’m-I’m…_ ,  “I’m a monster.” 

Gon blinked his tears away, droplets hanging from his long eyelashes. Killua leaned closer, his warm minty breath burning Gon’s nostrils. The beast could hardly help a pale blush from heating his cheeks despite the circumstances. He was still no used to the rare times Killua invaded his personal space. Unused to them being so close. 

Killua leaned closer still forcing the weight of his body on Gon until he toppled over, the blush now glowing against his tanned skin. Killua bit back a proud smile as he crawled on top of Gon, trapping him between his thighs and running his fingers through the thick, coarse hair until his arm rested on the ground above his head. 

There was a silent moment where even the wind held still allowing to two mirroring heartbeats to find a rhythm. Gon looked up at Killua in awe, the silver moonlight glow making Killua’s equally pale skin shine ghostly against the dark night, his pure blue eyes looking back adoringly.  Rosy pink lips moved temptingly, Killua’s voice filling the quiet night.

“So what if you’re a monster? What am I in comparison?” 

Gon lifted a tired hand, claws now gone, and gently brushed his fingers against Killua’s porcelain skin leaving smears. He pulled away not wanting to dirty Killua but the other refused and leaned into the warmth. 

“I am no saint.”Killua breathed, his elongated fangs lightly pricking his soft lips coating the center red. 

The werewolf swallowed, his entire being tingling with the threat and power of the beauty before him, an age old enemy who had gained his loyalty and stolen his heart. 

Killua’s pupils slitted into sharp cat like eyes, his dry thirsty mouth aching for blood. A familiar hunger. 

“Stay with me. Show me how kind this world can be and I’ll keep you from the darkness.” 

The words once spoken as a challenge, a bet that had lead to their friendship, now sounded like a desperate plea. Unworthy of the vampire’s worry. 

Gon smiled for the first time that evening. It was funny how his body was learning to be unafraid of Killua, instead the threatening power causing different, curious feelings he still didn’t quite understand. Killua’s worry was unnecessary. For a long time now Gon had been unable to picture his life without Killua. If it was with him Gon wouldn’t be afraid to be overcome by the beast sleeping inside him. 

“I swear to show you…a world worth living in.”

The vampire smiled at the echoing words, pressing his lips against the rough cracked ones. Gon relaxed, arms circling Killua’s figure and pressing him closer, his large hand comfortably resting on the back of Killua’s neck. He licked the blood from Killua’s lips enjoying the sweet but bitter taste. Gon shivered as Killua licked his fangs and took his lower lip between his own, breaking the soft, moist skin only enough for a few droplets to form and licking the shallow wounds clean. 

They kissed long and slow simply enjoying the heat and taste of one another but the experience left them breathless, their hearts the only honest proof of their excitement. 

Killua pulled back smiling down at Gon’s still wanting, blushing face. The vampire enjoyed the heat of the warm hands on his back and the strong body below him. It was an odd sensation being enveloped in such warmth, enough for his ice cold body to actually feel the radiance of it. Gon could only stare at Killua’s enchanting face wondering what had lead to this development and how happy he was that it’d happened.

 It was still a mystery to him as to why such a beautiful and kind creature could hate himself so much to seek a way to end his own life. Though it was a feeling Gon understood uncomfortably well he saw no evil in Killua. At first the challenge had been Gon’s desperate attempt to erase the sad lonely look on the vampire’s face despite him trying to portray himself as a devil but now, he simply wanted to make Killua smile as many times as possible until he understood just how beautiful he was. 

“What are you thinking of?” Killua asked breaking Gon away from his train of though. 

Gon stayed still as he allowed the sharp blue eyes search his for an answer. He smiled finding Killua’s curious expression cute and burst into laughter when Killua pouted at his odd behavior. The last of his tears rolled down his face, only joy on his face, which seamed to ease Killua.

“Nothing, I was just realizing how lucky I am.” 


End file.
